Fairy School
by One P Hana
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé nos fées adorées le nez plongé dans les bouquins, porter des uniformes, ou encore "respecter" des règles? Non? Eh bien voila ma façon de l'imaginer.
1. Prologue

_Salut salut, c'est toujours moi Hana, **SMILE**, cette fois-ci je vais vous montrer un autre aspect de Fairy tail... Nos mages préférés au lycée (très originale me direz-vous "lol") mais pas un lycée normal, un lycée de magie (bah oui, comment pourrais-je enlever ses pouvoirs à mon... je veux dire à notre Natsu adoré **SMILE**). Bon en tout cas bonne lecture!_

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail et tout son petit monde ne m'appartient pas (Même pas Natsu?... BREF!). Fairy Tail appartient bel et bien à notre cher Hiro Mashima._

_**Prologue:**_

Magnolia, sans doute la plus belle cité du royaume de Fiore, où la magie fait part entière dans ce monde, où mages et humain s'entendent à la perfection... Tous paraît joli, joyeux, et bien sûr c'est le cas... Mais nous oublions une petite chose, rien de bien méchant à vrai dire... Enfin si, ce qui fait la gloire et parfois la honte de Magnolia... Son école de magie, j'ai nommée Fairy tail

Tout d'abord, faisons une liste:

-Les premières années (les plus connus... ou plutôt celles qu'on oublies pas):

Reby Macgaren, Lucky Olietta, Jubia lokster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel.

-Les secondes années (ceux là vous préféreriez les oublier... juste certains):

Natsu Gragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Loki, Droy, Jet, Vollen, Gajeel Redforx, Fried Justin.

-Les dernières années (ceux-là vaut mieux pas les oublier, sinon ils vous le feront payer):

Erza Scarlett, Mirajane, Elfman, Kanna Alperona, Laxus, Mystogan, Arzack Connel, Biska Moulin, Ever Green, Nab Lasaro.

Et ensuite les profs:

-Macao Combolto: Professeur de transformation.

-Readus Johnner: Professeur de dessin.

-Makarof: Directeur, et professeur de toute sorte de magie.

-Aquarius: Professeur de sport.

-Taurus: Professeur de combat.

-Happy: Professeur de défense (fuite) et spécialiste de la survie en tout genre.

-Charuru: Professeur de courage et de défense.


	2. Classement et premiers regards 1C

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail et tout son petit monde ne m'appartient pas (Même pas Natsu?... BREF!). Fairy Tail appartient bel et bien à notre cher Hiro Mashima._

_Bon d'accord ce n'était qu'un prologue, un prologue court mais un prologue quand même. Mais je sens que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche lol._

_**Clessement et premiers regards (1-C):**_

-Oi attends moi! Hurla une jeune fille blonde.

-Ah Lucy c'est toi ? Dit une petite au cheveux bleus, en s'arrêtant pour attendre son amie.

-J'étais pas sûr que ce sois toi, vu que tu m'as dit que tu allais sûrement aller à l'école Lamia scale...

-Ouais mais me voilà. Répondit son amie avec un grand sourire... Euh... On devrait avancer si on veut pas être en retard pour le premier jours, surtout qu'à ce qui paraît, si on fait quelque chose de mal, les dernières années ne nous ferons pas de cadeau. Dit la bleue après avoir regarder sa montre.

-Reby... Est-ce que tu sais si...

-Ah non, Lucy je t'arrêtes tout de suite, les personnes qui sont dans ce lycée, je l'ai connais depuis le jardin d'enfance, et laisse moi te dire que...

-Bon on y va? J'ai pas envie de me faire mal voir dès le premier jour! S'exclama la blonde.

Elles partirent toutes les deux, puis quelques minutes après elles furent rejoint par deux garçons.

-Eh Reby! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Lucy, je te présente Droy et Jet, mes deux meilleurs amis, ils sont en deuxième année.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dit Jet, alors que Droy ne posa pas une seule fois les yeux sur la blonde, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son amie.

Ils continuèrent la route jusqu'au lycée tous les quatre. Une fois qu'il furent arrivé devant la barrière de l'établissement scolaire, les deux garçons partirent vers le tableau des classes de seconde année. La bleue tira son amie de ses pensées en l'emmenant avec elle pour aller voir le tableaux des premières années.

-Oh c'est cool, Lucy tu vas connaître une de mes amies, Lucky elle est dans la même classe que nous... et... y a deux nouvelles, Jubia et Wendy... ça va être super. S'amusa la bleue.

Lucy ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au tableau, sachant que son amie le ferait pour elle. Elle parcouru la cour du regard, posant parfois son attention sur certaines personnes puis changea de cible. Mais cette fois-ci elle resta fixée sur elle.

-Re... Reby... c'est qui eux? Demanda la blonde en pointant discrètement le doigt vers un grand blond et l'autre gars à côté de lui.

-Eux? Ce sont des troisièmes années, Laxus et Mystogan, le blond c'est le petit fils du directeur, et l'autre... personne ne le connaît vraiment... Mais t'intéresse pas à eux... nous on est que des choses insignifiantes à leurs yeux... on est que des premières années...

-Non mais je disais ça juste parce-qu'il me paraissent intéressants. Expliqua la blonde.

-Crois moi, plus tu ne t'intéresse pas à eux, plus tes années lycées se passent bien... de toute façon, ils ne seront plus là l'année prochaine, ils rejoindront la guilde de mages de la ville, la guilde Fairy tail...

-La guilde Fairy tail? Demanda la blonde.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, on a encore le temps. Dit la bleue en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

Tout le monde se rapatria dans sa salle de classe.

-Lucy tu me suis? Demanda la bleue, et ne voyant pas de réponse de la part de son amie, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur salle.


	3. Classement et souvenir 2F

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail et tout son petit monde ne m'appartient pas (Même pas Natsu?... BREF!). Fairy Tail appartient bel et bien à notre cher Hiro Mashima._

_Et merci **Maya **pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. (j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre)._

_Me revoila avec la suite de nos mages adorés version lycéens._

_**Classement et souvenir (2-F):**_

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me suivre, espèce d'allumette? Soupira le brun.

-Comme si j'avais envie de te suivre sale exhibitionniste glacé. Marmonna le rose.

Le brun se retourna vers le rose.

-T'as dit quoi enfoiré? Répète un peu pour voir! S'énerva le brun.

-Grey! Natsu! Hurla une voix féminine au loin. Attendez moi.

-Merde! Chuchotèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps. Il se retournèrent et se prirent dans les bras comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir toujours aussi heureux ensemble. Dit la rouge en les serrant dans ses bras.

-Aye! Répondit le rose.

-Je sens que cette année va être la meilleure de nos vies... Dommage que vous ne soyez pas en dernière année comme moi, on aurait pu être dans la même classe. Dit la rouge en les serrant encore plus fort.

-C'est vraiment dommage... Marmonnèrent les deux "prisonniers".

-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas être dans ta classe Erza-san. Dirent-ils en canon.

-Oui, c'est triste. Dit-elle en les relâchant. Mais je suis sûr qu'on aura plein de temps libre pour se voir... Et de toute façon nous sommes tous les trois à l'internat.

-Aye! Ça va être super! Dit le rose en tenant le brun par le bras.

-Bon! Natsu, Grey, je vous laisse, je dois me dépêcher, faut pas que j'arrive en retard sinon cette année je ne serais pas délégué de ma classe. On se vois au réfectoire. Dit-elle avant de courir vers le lycée.

Une fois que la rouge n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent d'un air dégouté.

-Ah ça me donne envie de vomir! Lâcha le mage de feu.

-Ferme là abruti, dans l'histoire c'est moi qui souffre le plus! Renchérit le mage de glace.

-Exhibitionniste! Dit le rose en courant vers le lycée tout comme la rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Se demanda le brun. Il regarda en direction du sol et ramassa ses vêtements qu'il venait juste d'enlever. De toute façon c'est de la jalousie pur et simple. Dit-il en se dépêchant d'arriver à l'heure devant le lycée.

-Eh Grey! Évite de te foutre à poil, tu fais fuir les filles. Dit un roux en le dépassant.

-Loki enfoiré... Murmura-t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut arriver devant le lycée, il aperçu la touffe rose qu'il déteste tant. Il se dirigea vers lui, devant le tableau de classement des classe, en passant il le poussa, ce qui ne plu pas au rose.

-T'as un problème, ducon? S'énerva le rose en le poussant à son tour.

-Ouais tu me gêne, fillette! Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-Un homme doit-être viril! Dit un grand homme au cheveux blancs/argentés.

-On t'a pas sonné abruti! Dirent les deux mages en l'envoyant valser plus loin.

-La violence fait fuir les jeunes filles...

-Ferme-là Loki. Dirent le bleu et le rose en même temps.

-Natsu! Grey! C'est bientôt l'heure de la sonnerie. Dit la rouge en passant ses bras autours des épaules des deux énergumènes. Et il est dans mon devoir de futur délégué de classe de vous calmer. Dit-elle en claquant la tête du brun contre celle du rose.

-Aye... Dit le rose entre deux gémissement de douleur.

-Maintenant vous regardez dans quelle classe vous êtes, et vous y allez! Cria la rouge.

-Aye, Aye. Répondirent les deux mages en même temps.

Tout deux se retournèrent vers le tableaux, ou bout de deux minutes, une fois qu'il aient trouvé leur nom, ils affichèrent une mine dégoutée.

-Comment cette année encore je peux être dans ta classe le pervers congelé! S'énerva le rose.

-Crois pas que ça m'enchante, yeux en pointe! Répondit le brun. Et puis chaque année on se retrouve avec les même... Enfin le problème c'est toi...

Le mage de feu se retourna vers le tableau, ignorant son camarade.

-Eh y a un nouveau! S'excita le rose. Eh mais... cette année elle est pas dans notre classe...

-Tu parles de qui? Demanda le brun en se retournant vers le rose. Ah ouais, c'est vrai t'as raison. Dit-il en regardant lui aussi le tableau. Enfin tant mieux, ça nous fait une mini Erza en moins dans ce lycée... Tu pourrais être heureux non?

-Crétin. Murmura Natsu en entrant dans le hall du lycée.

-Merde. Murmura Grey à son tour, qui lui resta devant le tableau à se demander comment aller se passer cette année, sans le sourire qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Après sa réflexion, il se décida enfin à rentrer dans sa salle de classe, il s'assit et regarda la table vide à la gauche de celle de Natsu, la table à côté de la fenêtre... celle quelle prenait toujours, et chaque année ils étaient assis dans cet ordre.


	4. Classement et jovialité 3A

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail et tout son petit monde ne m'appartient pas (Même pas Natsu?... BREF!). Fairy Tail appartient bel et bien à notre cher Hiro Mashima._

_Je vous dévoile maintenant la site des aventures de nos adorables petites fées!_

_**Classement et "jovialité" (3-A):**_

-Tss! Quel lycée de minable! Marmonna un grand blond en se tenant juste devant le lycée de Magnolia: Fairy tail.

-Essayes d'être un peu joyeux cette année Laxus. Dit une belle jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, en lui passant devant.

-Mirajane! Quand cesseras-tu de t'occuper de nous tous comme si étais notre mère? Lui demanda le blond sur un ton vulgaire.

Ne voulant pas s'énerver, la jeune femme se retourna et alla voir les quelques personnes qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

-Toujours aussi mauvais, à ce que je vois. Dit une brune. Je pensais qu'en quelques mois de vacances tu pouvais changer... Mais apparemment... Dommage, ça fait fuir les filles...

-Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde Kanna! Lui répondit-il. Je n'ai pas à être tout gentil avec des incapables comme tout ceux qui viennent dans ce bahut.

-Si je comprend bien... pour toi, ceux qui viennent dans ce lycée sont des incapable? Alors c'est un lycée d'incapables... Un lycée dans lequel tu es, mon petit Laxus!

-Retournes baver devant le prof de transformation et m'emmerde pas! Dit le blond en regardant la barrière d'entrée derrière lui.

La brune partie elle aussi tout comme Mirajane, ne s'occupant même pas des propos du mage blond.

-Tu as le chic pour faire fuir les gens, Laxus. Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, avec un tatouage sous l'œil gauche, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Ouais... le seul problème c'est que ça marche pas avec toi. c'est con, n'est-ce pas? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à venir m'emmerder de si bon matin? Dit-il avant de se retourner. Qu'est-c'qu'elle a celle-là? Se demanda-t-il en regardant une petite blonde. Elle me mate ou quoi?

-De quoi? Qui te mate? S'énerva une grande brune.

-Eve, fous moi la paix toi aussi. Souffla-t-il.

Il détourna la tête et avança vers le tableau, il manqua de tomber par terre suite à la bagarre de deux seconde année.

-Cette année je vais te les choper ces deux là, Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel! Je ne comprend pas que deux énergumènes comme eux puissent faire partie de cette école! Et puis ce Mystogan aussi, toujours là à être gentil avec tout le monde et à se cacher quand quelqu'un est trop proche de lui. Une bonne brochette d'abrutis. Se dit-il à lui même.

-Laxus! Rentre en classe maintenant, ça va bientôt sonner, ne soit pas en retard! Dit la futur déléguée de classe d'un air furieux.

Le blond la regarda, puis parti en direction du hall d'entrée.

-C'est pareil pour vous tous! Et n'oubliez pas, votez pour moi, en tant que déléguée principale! Hurla-t-elle pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

La belle jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit.

-Je n'oublierai pas, Erza. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci Mira. Lui répondit la rouge avant que cette dernière ne rentre elle aussi dans le hall, puis elle se retourna. Nab, quand vas-tu arrêter de regarder ce tableau sans rien faire? Comme chaque année tu es dans ma classe alors suis moi, sinon tu vas être en retard, et je serais dans l'obligation de le signaler! Dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.


End file.
